There and back again
by Mindbender85
Summary: After leaving her family, Vivien enjoys life in Italy, not knowing that her family's in trouble...will she come back to help them? *Sequel to the choice ~All new chpt. 6 up!!! Please r+r!~*
1. A New Life And Old Dangers

There and back again  
  
'What was that?' Phoebe lifted her head from its comfortable place on Cole's chest and looked around. 'Nothing baby, it's just the wind.' Cole, woken in alarm, softly stroked her hair. Phoebe rested her head back on Cole's shoulder. 'I don't want another attack in the middle of the night. Last year was so nice with no attacks at all.' she mumbled. 'I know what you mean but we knew it would end after Vivien's decision.' He continued stroking Phoebe's hair. 'Yes but it seems that the attacks just never stop and they are heavy attacks. Today Leo had to heal Paige twice and Melinda got hurt too.' Phoebe said worried. 'I know, I was there honey. But it's 3:30 at night and as much as I love listening to your voice, I need my sleep. Who knows when those demons will attack again?' Cole hugged Phoebe to him and put the covers all around them. 'I'm sorry, I'm just worried.' Phoebe mumbled and closed her eyes. Her thoughts immediately were with her daughter, who was somewhere in Italy, human and vulnerable. Five month it had been since she'd left and Phoebe missed her terribly. At least Vivien didn't have to deal with demons in Italy.  
  
'No professor, I told you I cannot come to the gallery today. I have work to do somewhere else. I will, however, send Vivien to help you sort the pictures. Ah, she's sitting here nodding. Yes, I know that this is my job and not my girlfriend's professor. All right. I tell her and I will see you tomorrow.' Jonathan Templeton hung up the phone and turned to his girlfriend. 'He's waiting for you. He's got new pictures in that he wants to have sorted out by 6pm tonight, so you'll be busy. Well, I have to go now, I owe you so I'll probably pick you up here at eight sharp and take you out. I love you so much. See you later alligator!' He dropped a kiss on Vivien's cheek and waved before he closed the door. Vivien sighed and put the magazine she was reading away. She loved working in the art gallery for the old and grumpy university Professor, Dr. Caruso. Jonathan, art student in Dr. Caruso's art class, worked at the gallery to pay for university but wasn't able to show up to work five days a week, for whatever reasons. Vivien gladly jumped in for him.  
  
Before she left the house today, she put on her thick winter jacket and gloves. It was winter in Italy and it was cold. She dropped into the gallery with a load of snow half an hour later. 'Good god child, will you close the door behind you faster? This is an art gallery, not a ski resort!' Professor Caruso cried and clapped his hands together when he saw Vivien's arrival. She closed the door as fast as possible and shook the snow off her jacket. The professor took the jacket from her and put it in the back room. 'When I came here no one warned me about those nasty winters.' Vivien complained, rubbing her hands together in order to get them warm. 'Well, what can you expect, this is Italy! So what did this lazy Jonathan promise you today to make you work instead of him?' 'He promised me dinner.' 'You see, if it wasn't for you, Vivien Turner, I'd think all Americans are lazy.' The professor shook his head. 'But you only know two Americans. Me and Jonathan.' Vivien laughed. 'Well, if you weren't here I'd still think all Americans are lazy, the way Jonathan behaves.if he wasn't such a good artist.' 'Professor, you should come and visit my family in California with me one day.' 'Ha! Next thing I know you're inviting me to fly to the moon with you. No child, I'll stay here. Italy is much safer than this big continent you're from. Now come and help me with these drawings, they have to be sorted and on the wall by 6 tonight so we better get working.'  
  
Shortly after six, when she was leaving the gallery and the Professor locked the door behind her, she inhaled the cold night air and thought for only a short second about California and the warmth, before she opened her car door and flopped on the seat. It was icy cold. 'Oh, how I wish for a little sunshine and warmth here.' she muttered and started up her car. There, a second thought.  
  
Arriving home she checked the messages on the answering machine and cooked some tea. At eight sharp Jonathan came running in. 'Oh gosh I thought I was late.' he said, out of breath, before he gave Vivien a passionate kiss that left her kind of breathless. She smiled at his comment and the way he grabbed her hand and led her out the door. 'Wait, I might need a jacket don't you think?' She held the door open and grabbed her jacket. Jonathan led a crazy life, in a good way. She was happy to live with him, after all he wasn't as crazy as her family back in California. She missed them and wondered how they were. When she called, no one talked about demons and warlocks, they were asking questions about life in Italy and she asked about Melinda and the work everyone was doing. On the phone they sounded like a normal family but Vivien knew that this wasn't reality. 'Hey sweetheart is anything wrong? You're awfully quiet.' Jonathan stroked her cheek. 'No, nothing. I'm just thinking. Everything's alright.' Vivien shook the thoughts out of her head and enjoyed the drive through the pitch-black night. Being free was wonderful. 


	2. War And Peace

~I thought about this sequel even during writing the first part of the story. The story, in my eyes, has more potential than just the first part. Vivien, at the moment, is human but with her family in danger she might change her decision. Then again, she has two choices. Well, you'll see what I make of this story but please tell me what you think and if you like that I'm writing a sequel or not. Thx!~  
  
'Leo, I want her to go to pre- school. She's better off there than at home. It's not safe.' Piper said forcefully. 'I know but she has to learn how to deal with demons.' Leo answered. 'But I don't want her in constant danger. You better put your signature under here. I can't understand how you can stay so calm if a demon could kidnap your child any minute.' Piper shook her head and dropped a pen in front of Leo, before she left the kitchen. Leo shook his head and signed the paper. There was no use in fighting with Piper.  
  
Downstairs, Paige and Phoebe were studying the Book of Shadows for the hundredth time. 'I can't believe they're still fighting over this.' Paige whispered. 'Well, I kind of see Piper's point there.' Phoebe whispered back. 'Yeah, me too. Can't we do anything about all those attacks? There HAS to be a way to stop them. It's driving me nuts you know?' Paige flopped into the big rocking chair in the corner. 'You're not the only one that thinks she's going crazy. Cole practically has to drug me to get me sleeping. I swear if you cough at night I hear it and think it's a demon.' 'You can hear me cough at night??? Holy man, what else do you hear?' 'Let's just get back to the Book okay?' Phoebe turned the page and smiled to herself. She couldn't really hear her sister coughing and had just made it up to shock her.  
  
A while later Cole came downstairs, still wearing his suit. 'Did you find anything?' he asked. Phoebe shook her head. 'I don't really know what to do anymore Cole. I don't even know if we will survive the next attack. It seems as if the underworld got a power boost and our powers are too weak. The Elders don't know what to do either.' Phoebe rested her head on Cole's shoulder. He softly kissed her head and she began to relax a little. 'Hey, can we stop with the smoochy- smooch and concentrate on the Book again? I found a gray hair and if we don't do anything about these attacks fast it'll not be the last one.' Paige complained. Phoebe turned away from Cole and returned to the Book. 'Okay slave driver! I'll be upstairs if you guys need me.' Cole waved and went back upstairs.  
  
While hope was nearly lost in the Halliwell Household and the twelfth hour drew near, Vivien, far away from the thoughts and grieves of her family, yawned, stretched and got up. She put on her long, soft housecoat and went over to the window, to see the sun rising in the east over the soft hills of southern Italy. The floor felt cold under her naked feet and she shivered but didn't dare to move. She loved sunrises and could feel the power of the sun warming the air. Not yet warm enough though, the snow still covered the land with a thick, white coat and no footprints could be seen. Last night's storm had taken away every sign of humans living in the peaceful valley. The sun slowly approached over the hills and trees, orange and red at first, painting the sky pink and purple, then later she turned to yellow, a dark yellow, that dyed the freshly fallen snow golden. Vivien yawned again and turned around. Under the thick covers of their bed, Jonathan slept peacefully. She went back under the warm covers near him and as if out of a deep instinct of protection, he drew his arms around her and covered her under the blankets with him.  
  
When she had been younger she had thought that only in her father's arms she would be able to feel protected from whatever may be luring outside. Now that she was here with Jonathan, she knew that the protection he gave her made her feel safer than whatever she had experienced before. He knew nothing of demons and warlocks but still she knew that he would fight them, even to his own death if it was for her life. 'I love you, Jonathan Templeton.' she whispered into his ear before she fell asleep. 


	3. Important Conversations

'Paige look out!' Piper screamed. Paige turned around, saw an ugly, green face before her and ducked. Piper blew the ugly beast up and purple goo splashed everywhere and the biggest part seemed to have landed on Paige. 'Well, that was close.' Piper said, clapping her hands together. 'Too close. I'm covered in goo and I was just about to go out. Those demons are driving me nuts Piper, we have to do something.' Paige complained. 'I know. It's driving me nuts too but there's nothing about constant attacks written in the Book and all protection spells we tried did not work. I don't really know what else to do except just deal with it.' Piper rubbed her temples. 'But it's so dangerous! Last night I woke up and there was an axe murderer standing beside my bed, axe over his head! I orbed that thing to the North Pole. Actually, both things. Axe and murderer. This is becoming a real threat!' Paige was waving her arms wildly to underline her words but Piper was concentrated on the newspaper. 'Piper! You can't just ignore me!' Paige grabbed the newspaper and slammed it on Melinda's mini-table. Piper turned around to face her younger sister. 'Don't you understand Paige? There IS nothing we can do. We're not strong enough.' she hissed. 'So we just give up?' 'Paige, don't you get it by now? We can't fight this mass of demons alone. In fact, we don't even stand a chance. We need help to fight those demons. Help we can't contact right now.' Piper explained. 'Why? Who needs to help us?' 'Someone with a lot of powers. Good and bad ones. Vivien. But she has migrated to Europe and gave up her powers and Phoebe and Cole are worried that she'll freak if we call her and tell her we need her here, in fact, with her powers. Powers that she gave up as you know.' 'So what? If we call her, she will come, save our butts and leave. If we don't call her we'll die. I say go for the calling.' Paige grabbed an apple out of the bowl and started polishing it until it was shiny, then she put it back. 'It's not that easy. The underworld's in chaos, the demons attack us because they have nothing to loose. They need a new source or a very powerful leader. Cole is afraid that Vivien might be destined to be queen of the underworld because she's so powerful. He doesn't want her to live down there all her life. It's not what she wanted to do. She wanted to be free.' 'Okay. I understand that. So. we just try to survive as many attacks as possible until we find another way.' Paige asked and Piper nodded. Paige shook her head, grabbed the polished apple from the bowl and left her sister standing in the kitchen.  
  
'Vivien!' Jonathan came into the living room with the phone in his hand. 'It's for you. Your aunt.' Vivien jumped up and dropped the book she had been reading in to grab the phone out of his hand. 'Paige? Hi!' she said happily. 'Hey, how are you?' 'I'm fine. You're you?' 'Hm.fine. I was just wondering if you were coming home this summer to visit. We miss you. And anyways, you can sort things out over here and decide if you're going to spend the rest of your life in Europe.' 'Well, I haven't really thought about that yet. I guess I could come home for a while. I really have to think some things over. But, before I give you an answer let me think about that and I'll write you an e-mail later.' 'All right honey. How's it going in Italy anyways?' 'We still have snow. Jonathan and me still live together. He says the snow will be gone in two month. We still work at the art gallery. He also works for a bank. There's basically nothing new here. How about you? And catastrophes lately?' 'No.nothing big has happened. Everything's quiet around here.' 'I'm glad to hear that. Well, I better go, we'll be leaving to go to the market right away.' 'Okay. I love you. Bye.' 'Love you too. Ciao!' Vivien hung up and turned around to Jonathan, who was waiting for her with his hands in his pockets. 'What did she say?' he asked. 'She wanted to know if I was coming home this summer to visit and sort things out. Last week mom asked me if I was ever going to go to College and how I planned on spending my life. Basically, everybody wants to know how I am going to spend my life, earn money and, most importantly, where I'm going to live. The only problem is that I don't know where I want to spend my life. I got on the plane in San Francisco, got off in Florence, lived as a tourist for a couple of month, met you, moved in and have been with you since then. And I'm happy here.' she explained, resting her head on his chest. 'Well, going home to visit doesn't mean you have to stay there. I think you should do it, use the time to talk to your parents, let them know what your plans are. Maybe they can help you decide where you belong and where your home is.' Jonathan answered. 'I already know where my home is.' she whispered. 'Well, then you don't need advice. And. not that I'm curious but. where is home?' he stepped back and Vivien looked up at him. 'With you. Wherever you go home will be for me. It's weird because I'm only 18 ½ and I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' she said. Jonathan lifted up her chin, so she had to look back into his eyes (she'd starred at her shoes after she'd finished her speech). 'You know, when I saw you for the first time, I had this feeling, kind of like an electric shock. Just. softer. I just thought it was because you were so incredibly hot, being that you were completely soaked and wore a white T- Shirt. Now I know that we had a connection. And it's still there. I love you. I never want to be without you.' he said and kissed her. 'Nice to know that we're on the same page.' Vivien smiled. 'I have an idea. You should fly back to San Francisco at the end of June. Dr. Caruso gets a new load of pictures by that time and I won't get off work until the week after. How about I come over then, get to meet your family, you can show me San Francisco, we can relax. You have one week with your family, serious bonding time, you can sort things out and they will be relieved to see you in one piece.' Jonathan suggested. 'That's not a bad idea. At least it's better than me going alone. I couldn't stand leaving you here by yourself for more than two weeks.' 'Well then. That's a deal. Write an e-mail to your family and let them know.' he kissed her again, this time more passionately and dragged her to the couch, where they both landed on top of each other laughing. 


	4. The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts

'Cole!' Phoebe yelled and reached for his shirt. He fell on top of her on the table and in order to safe both their lives, he rolled over and they both landed on the floor. Phoebe let go of her husband's shirt and crawled away from the table, Cole hot on her heels. 'Paige, hurry with the book! We might not survive down here!' Phoebe screamed. For the last half hour she and Cole had been under attack from a big, slimy demon. Not even Paige, who had been coming home from work, had been able to distract the demon from its target. Now she was looking through the Book of Shadows to find a spell on how to vanquish this nasty demon. Cole grabbed Phoebe's foot and stopped her. 'We have to find a way to get away from the table without dying.' he hissed. 'I know!' she whispered back. She looked around. The dining room didn't have many places to hide. The only good spot was under the table. They were already there and he demon knew it. Phoebe tried to remember the spots Vivien used to hide in when she was a little kid. 'Cole, behind the couch. If we can get behind the couch without the demon noticing, we might be able to run upstairs. I don't want to lure him to Paige, she has to find a spell first, but we might be able to hide somewhere upstairs.' she said silently. Cole nodded. He couldn't simmer them both behind the couch because the demon would be able to sense it and follow them. 'Run.' he yelled and pushed Phoebe out of their cover. Then he simmered out and as he had imagined, the demon took no notice of Phoebe but followed him. Phoebe had time enough to duck behind the couch before Cole simmered back under the table. Luckily, he didn't have to figure out a way on how to get himself behind the couch, Paige came running downstairs and recited the spell she had found. The demon burst into flames before their eyes. 'You guys were lucky I came home in time. This could have been a close one.' Paige fell on the couch. Phoebe brushed dust off her pants and grabbed Cole's hand. 'Yeah, thanks. Are you okay honey?' she asked Cole and hugged him. 'I'm alright.' 'Well, I better get back to work now. I was on my lunch break.' Paige smiled and got up. 'Hey, sis! Wait a second. Since when are you so laid back about the whole 'constant attack' thing?' asked Phoebe suspicious. 'Since I know that we'll get help shortly.' Paige turned around and grabbed the door handle. 'Wait! What did you do? You better not did what I think you did.' Paige closed the door and turned around. 'Phoebe, I want to live. I know that there is someone who can help us. The only thing that prevents that person from helping us out is you. You don't have the right to let us all die. Yes, I called your precious daughter and she's coming back in summer. She doesn't know that the reason we want her back is demons. She thinks it's just holidays.' Paige blurted out. 'You did WHAT? I can't believe you! Are you crazy? You can't just do that. She told us she didn't want anything to do with us. She went away because she couldn't stand the pressure of her powers. She had to move to Europe to be free. She hates her powers and you call her back to take THEM back? To take her old life back? A life with voices in the back of her head. Maybe even a life in the underworld as the freaking QUEEN? Are you crazy?' Phoebe yelled. 'You said that before. No I'm not crazy. All I want is my life back. I don't even want to discuss this with you. She has a right to know what's going on around here and she can make the decision if she wants to help us or not freely. I'm not taking anything from her. If she wants to, she can go back to Italy and let us die here.' Paige turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. 'I can't believe she did that.' Phoebe growled. Cole put an arm around her daughter. 'Phoebe, she's right. We need help. We're going to die here. Vivien can still make a free decision about what she really wants when she's here. She has a right to know. Don't be mad at Paige, she might have done the right thing.' he said calmly. 'It's just.I don't want her to be in the middle of this. She never was happy with her powers.' 'Maybe she was just afraid of them. Who knows what she'll be like in summer? She's been gone for a year. She has a boyfriend. She lives in Tuscany and she does all the things she always wanted to do. Maybe she'll think it over. Maybe she's okay with her powers now.' 'I guess you're right. Well, we'll see when she comes back.' Phoebe turned around and walked back into the living room. Cole ordered Pizza for him and Phoebe and they sat in front of the fire and talked for a long time. They hadn't done this since Vivien had left, neither of them was so sure why but both felt a lot better after. 


	5. Going Back Home

~Well, I had to jump in time a little, so Vivien's back home. We'll see how she deals with all the demons.Please review and tell me if I should continue! Thanks to all the people that reviewed so far. Reading reviews helps a lot while writing a story.~  
  
Winter soon was over and the flowers started to bloom. Vivien had gotten a part- time job at Professor Caruso's art gallery while Jonathan was getting more into business with the bank he had been working for. He now had a full- time job there and only worked at the gallery on weekends. They were planning on spending the first part of the summer holidays in San Francisco and traveling down to New Orleans for a month after that. On the way back up to San Francisco, they would make a stop in Los Angeles to visit Jonathan's parents. Back in San Francisco they would catch the next plane back to Florence.  
  
In Halliwell Manor demons still attacked but Paige had found a spell to protect the house and keep the demons out at night. At least now everyone could get a good night's sleep. Phoebe and Cole were looking forward to summer, they not only wanted to see their daughter, they also wanted to meet Jonathan, who they had heard about so much. Melinda, who now was in school and came into her powers as early as predicted was often found reading in the Book of Shadows, even though Piper didn't approve of that, she wanted Melinda to have a carefree, innocent childhood. Leo thought the same but he was okay with Melinda's studying as long as she wasn't forced to do it. And forced she definitely wasn't.  
  
When summer finally came around, Vivien had packed her bags and stood in front of the grass door that would separate her from Jonathan while she was waiting for her plane. 'So you're gonna be all right with me gone?' she asked, playing with his collar. 'Vivien, it's only a week. What can happen in a week? I won't be home half the time anyways I'll be working. Don't worry about me I'll be fine okay? You go and have a good time, I will see you in a week. I'll miss you baby.' he answered, kissing her passionately and hugging her. 'I love you.' she whispered. 'Love you too honey. Don't start anything with them American boys.' 'I won't. I'll miss you. See you in a week.' Vivien finally parted with one last kiss.  
  
Nearly a day later she landed on San Francisco International airport. The flight had been tiring and she waited for twenty minutes until her bags arrived. Then she strolled off through another glass door, this time separating her from her family.  
  
The first thing Cole thought when he saw Vivien was 'Man, she's grown.' And she had, not in height but she'd lost all that remembered of a little girl. She looked older, more mature. She looked more like her mother than ever. The welcome was as warm as ever. She looked different, but she still was the same and flew into her parent's arms.  
  
'I missed you so much. I'm so glad I'm home.' she cried. Phoebe cried too. They drove home, everybody waited there for them to arrive. After a lot more welcomes, Piper served Vivien home made pancakes and French toast in the sunroom and the family got to hear all about life in Italy and Jonathan.  
  
Shortly after, Vivien fell asleep in her own bed, relieved to be home. Yeah, she missed Jonathan, but she was happy to be back home.  
  
The rest of the family talked in hushed voices all day and Phoebe tried to thing of a nice way to break the demonic news to her daughter. She couldn't think of one. 


	6. Home Weird Home

~Here we go again. It's 12:22 and I apologize for any mistakes. I just had to write this. R+R please! Good night!~  
  
Cole was the one who probably enjoyed having his daughter back the most. He wasn't afraid to tell her the truth about what was going on, the two of them had always connected well. Vivien was Daddy's little girl and everybody knew that. She would take things better from him than from anybody else. He was also amazed at how much Vivien had changed. She'd lost some weight, her hair had grown and her whole body had matured. She wasn't the little girl he was used to anymore, she was a woman now and she was even prettier than she'd been before she left.  
  
He snuck up to her room and quietly opened her door. She was sleeping off her jetlag, her head resting sideways on the pillows and her arms lying on the blankets. Cole sat down in her rocking chair by the window. Vivien was carved in the headpiece. Phoebe had sat in it feeding her infant daughter, and then Cole and she had spent hours of singing a two-year-old Vivien to sleep. Later Vivien sat in this chair to read or draw or just relax. This chair had been through all the things Vivien had gone through. The chair rocked softly, making small cracking noises. Cole was deep in thoughts when Vivien woke up. 'Dad! What are you doing here? How long have you been sitting there?' she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 'Hm.good morning.or afternoon sleepyhead. I decided I wanted to watch you sleep for a while. I haven't had the chance to do that for a year, I have to catch up.' he smirked. Vivien hopped out of her bed and climbed on her dad's lab. 'I missed you daddy. I'm glad to be back home. It's nice to be away for a while and I'll probably leave again but right now it feels great to be home.' she hugged Cole and yawned. 'I'm happy that you're here. You know, you just kind of ran off a year ago. Many good-byes but no big scene. When you leave again this time I want to make sure you're alright and not just running away from something okay?' Cole brushed a strand of dark brown hair from her cheek. 'Yeah, I promise. There's nothing to run away from anyway, is there?' Vivien felt Cole shift uneasily. 'Dad?' she asked suspiciously. 'Well. go take a shower, get dressed and come downstairs. We all have to talk to you. Don't worry though.' he said, winding his way out of this conversation. She might take things better from him but this time she would be fuming. He pushed her up, ignoring her concerned glance and left, smiling at her.  
  
Vivien stood there for a moment, thinking about her decision to spend the summer at home. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all. She shook her head and began to rummage through her suitcases, pulling out some underwear, jean shorts and a T-Shirt that was cut off slightly above her bellybutton. Then she turned around and for the first time she looked back at her room, the room she'd spent her childhood in. The wooden floor was covered with several multicolored rugs, posters of Enigma, Stargate and The Lord of the Rings were pinned to the walls. Her bed was huge with big pillars that twisted at the ends. A big, colorful quilt was draped over it. The sunlight shone through her windows and warmed up the floor and left her rocking chair in a golden light. She smiled. It hadn't changed a bit.  
  
She turned on the shower first to hot and then to icy cold, shivering under the water spray. After she was dressed and had brushed her teeth, combed her hair and tied it back she went downstairs where phoebe hugged her and Paige silently handed her a cup of coffee. The whole family watched as she drank her coffee. 'You know guys, this is a little creepy. I know I've been gone for a year but could you stop starring at me?' she laughed her nervousness off and took another sip of hot coffee. 'Well, let's just move this all into the living room. Better space to talk, we'll be far more comfortable there.' Piper said, gesturing everybody towards the living room. Vivien flopped on a couch between her parents. She took her mom's hand as she'd done so often when she was younger. She was scared, this all was so wrong and weird. Something was wrong and she had known the minute she had seen her dad sitting in the rocking chair that this something had to do something with magic.  
  
~I know the ending is kind of mean and I apologize (geez I seem to do that a lot). Hope you guys liked it anyways and Krysta, I tried to not blab this time.*lol*~ 


End file.
